


Ocean Deities

by BlueSkiedandClear



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first work in english, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkiedandClear/pseuds/BlueSkiedandClear
Summary: They fall. Will is alone in the roiling Atlantic.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Ocean Deities

The impact with the water is devastating, like landing on the concrete. And then... and then, there are only salt, cold, water that invades the throat, ears, lungs.

Their bodies separate immediately, with a violent tear, as they sink. The image of pockets full of stones jumps absurdly into Will's mind, even before the realization that he was left alone. Blood and pain cloud his sight, the ocean clutching him like a steel grip, and he sinks.

It's almost a peaceful feeling, a dreamy one, perhaps. Will loses consciousness, for a few minutes, and then... Fire. Fire that burns every inch of skin, every muscle, incinerates every bone. It's like being in a crucible, a damn alchemical instrument, first cold, then boiling, that brutally brings him back to reality.

And his reality is terryfing. Alone in the ocean, where he wanted to carry out his design, the last and most beautiful of his designs.

Die together, so as not to have to live the disconcerting truth of being a monster who loves another.

The Atlantic has been merciless, Will thinks, while the water pushes him to the surface with the slow laziness of physics. His body is a single nerve of pain, discomfort, cold, but he decides to save it anyway. With a kick, he forces himself towards the sky.

The crash against the surface is another wound: the frosty night air stings his face like millions of pins, each penetrating deeper than the previous. He spits salt water and blood, blazing and hesitant breaths scratch his throat, and round him, a devastating darkness.

Will is alone, in a world of ink, under a seared sky, slicked with white light. The moon has disappeared, and the cliff is behind him, inevitable as a barrier, a boundary between him and his previous life.

And he' s alone. His heart suddenly seems to wake up: it begins to beat frantically, painfully, his mind buzzes, like a broken siren. A deep, ancestral call makes him shake, the absence of his mate.

Waves make him lose balance, cruelly drive him away from the coast. Where did they fall? Where? Will turns around, in every direction, trying to see through the darkness, but he's desperately blind, and alone.

He tries to fight against the current, blood-soaked clothes weigh like lead, his aching and trembling arms seem to creak during the strokes. But he can't give up.

With a tremendous effort, gathers all the remaining breath and tries to shout. He only gets pain, at first, but he tries again as the tears begin to fall.

“ Hannibal! ”

As he expects, only the undertow answers, indifferent and calm. Panting, on the verge of crying, Will screams and calls again. The ocean is mocking him, echoing his voice and lulling his body.

With the power of desperation, Will returns underwater and ignoring the protests of his abused limbs, starts to swim.

He can't have fallen that far, Will thinks and hopes. He is badly wounded, he recalls, with a spasm of agony, but Hannibal cannot be dead.

Would the oceanic deities be so cruel, as to have spared the weakest of them two and taking the most invincible? They killed the Dragon, the gods can't scare them, Will proudly swears to himself, as he swims.

Gods must love them: an inanimate figure seems to emerge from the water, by grace of his prayers. Hurrying towards it, Will keep praying. He discovered religion, and his personal idol requires salvation and devotion.

Will welcomes his body into his arms, feeling those limbs so cold and dead. His proud face, as carved into marble, is pale and motionless. The need to scream overwhelms him, but he can't waste time: tight firmly to that dead weight, Will starts swimming again, blindly, towards a salvation without name or form.

“ Come on, come on ” he murmurs between his teeth, searching for a beach, or a gulf, somewhere they can rest.

Exhaustion could make him drown at every moment, but he carries on, swallowing tears and not allowing fear or sorrow to overwhelm him.

Eventually, he finds a little cove along the cliff. Gods must love them.

Will drags Hannibal to shore, with his last strengths, but he can't rest: crawling on his knees, Will approaches Hannibal and bends over to him.

It's a painful vision: eyes closed, parted lips, disheveled hair, but no trace of blood on his pale skin. Waves washed it away, in an act of reverence. How beautiful he is, even so. How majestic.

Will shakes, stroking his face and leaning toward his mouth, to blow in some life in the motionless body, or at least try it.

His first attempts are fruitless, and despair begins to overwhelm him. Will inhales with rage and starts again.

“ Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare...” he curses between breaths and pressures, deafened by the beating of his own heart.

“ Come on, Hannibal, you have punished me enough... this is your last trick, isn't it? Another torture. Do you want me to confess again? Good.

I am your monster, as you are mine. Come on... I will be with you, for every day of my fucking life. Come on, greedy bastard...

I'll follow you wherever you want, I'll do anything for you, for us.

Ok, I said it. Us.

Are you happy now? Us. Me and you. Forever and ever.

Are you really into this cheesy craziness, Hannibal? Come on...

But it's damn true. Me and you. It's all I want. Please.

Don't make me beg. Come on...

Don't let me alone in this dull world, Hannibal. Come on... ”

Will can't hold back tears now. His heart is crumbling, every wounds is burning low and fiery. His breath is rough. Blinded by sorrow, he sinks his fingers in Hannibal's soaked hair, the other hand around his jaw, and presses a weak kiss on his cold lips.

He starts sobbing on his chest and screams until his lungs and throat burn. They killed the Dragon, but the ocean took away Hannibal. The ocean and Will himself.

Now, it's seems such a good idea to come back in water, again. Will stands slowly, trembling, and stares at the dark waves. He had lost blood, he's weak. It must be fast, at last.

He watches Hannibal, longing and aching.

“ How I love you...” whispers, and turns away, towards the ocean.

His ankles are already in the water, when a new sound breaks the tedious lament of the undertow:

“ Will... ”

His heart skips a beat. Will turns abruptly and stumbles back, by his side.

Bright, amber eyes gaze him with such devotion that make his soul shake to its foundations. Will reaches for his hands and holds them tight, unable to speak.

“ What... what you said... earlier? ” asks Hannibal, in a murmur.

“ You know very well ” rejoins Will, with a fond grimace.

“ Please... indulge me ”

Very typical of doctor Lecter, Will thinks. Clinging on his guilt to accomplish something. But, for now, maybe he's right.

He leans for another light kiss, and whispers:

“ I love you ”

A smirk appears on his lips:

“ If I had known before, I would have died a thousand times to hear this from you, _mylimasis..._ ”

“ Shut up, and let me think about how to get out of this mess... ”

The ocean and the sky remain silent witnesses. Silent and impassives, like gods.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet 
> 
> https://twitter.com/corneliagrey/status/1283347705629233152
> 
> It's my first fic in english, please let me know about every mistake and be good to me *blush*
> 
> Lots of love.
> 
> BlueSkiedandClear


End file.
